El asesinato de Ginevra
by Albus Yawn
Summary: Cuando Ginevra Potter es ejecutada brutalmente en una calle de Londres, es tarea de Tim Arlington llegar al fondo del asunto; para ello, se encontrará con 12 personas cercanas a la víctima y descubrirá secretos inquietantes. Advertencia: Salvo el detective Tim Arlington y algunos otros, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.


_Esta historia también fue publicada en Potterfics con mi usuario Justin Evans._

 **I**

 **Ginny: Parte I**

 _"El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal."_

 _Aristóteles_

 **1**

 _ **Great Ormond St.**_

 _ **Londres**_

 _ **21:47**_

Ginevra Potter corría, corría por su vida. Sus afilados tacones de aguja rasgaban el asfalto de las calles de Londres con una rapidez y destreza abrumadora. Las gruesas gotas de agua que caían del cielo, unidas a la infartante adrenalina, le hacían actuar drásticamente. La oscuridad que envolvía la mayor parte de la capital tampoco le ayudaba mucho; la tormenta había causado estragos en el sistema eléctrico y el colapso social, las calles estaban solitarias y en penumbra. Ginevra Potter nunca corrió tan rápido en su vida como aquella noche de octubre. En esos infernales momentos, Ginevra Potter tan sólo corría para salvarse del fin.

Detrás de ella, una figura encapuchada le pisaba los talones.

En ese momento, la mujer tan sólo deseo no haber salido de casa el 12 de octubre.

 **2**

 **Casa de la Familia Potter**

Como era costumbre todas las mañanas, Ginevra Potter (Weasley, de soltera), Ginny para familiares y amigos, se levantó a las 5 de la mañana. Apenas abrir los ojos y voltear el rostro pudo deslumbrar a su marido envuelto en las sábanas. El desordenado cabello azabache estaba aún más desordenado, cubriendo una cicatriz en forma de rayo que ostentaba en la frente. El pecho se movía lentamente al son de un leve ronquido. La sonrisa serena que adornaba su rostro, le hacía lucir como una persona feliz, sin preocupaciones. Ginny no pudo evitar alegrarse y al mismo tiempo sentir envidia por eso, a ella también le gustaría sentir lo mismo.

Ser una mujer elegante y exitosa (Ginny además de ser una ama de casa ejemplar, había sido jugadora estrella de las Arpías de Holllyhead) tenía su parte mala. El cansancio, en parte, le llevaba a anhelar el final del día desde que comenzaba la mañana. Todas las actividades a realizar: el desayuno, limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa, hacer las pequeñas compras, ordenar su habitación (y la de sus hijos mayores de edad), le agobiaban de sobremanera. Y la cosa es que cuando tenías más de cuarenta primaveras, por ridículo que pareciese, te cansabas rápido. Cualquiera pensaría que Ginny era un tanto idiota, que fácilmente ella podía poner carácter y obligar a su familia a que la ayudaran que sus actividades hogareñas, pero no se atrevía, no se atrevía porque sabía que todos tenían una vida muy ocupada.

Harry, su marido, era un auror muy famoso (además de haber acabado con el Señor Tenebroso treinta años atrás) y se lo pasaba todo el tiempo fuera, en misiones con el Ministerio de Magia, en maravillosos operativos alrededor del mundo (En Honolulu, por ejemplo, como el verano pasado). El pobre no podría dedicarse a nada más que peinarse su cabello, que empezaba a caérsele, sin que se callera muerto.

James, su primogénito, tenía que practicar mucho para mejorar cada vez más en su carrera de jugador de Quidditch. Algunos decían que era el mejor jugador del siglo, incluso mejor que su padre en el antaño y que Elias Krum, el hijo de aquel legendario búlgaro. Sus prácticas implicaban jugar en el campo secreto ubicado debajo de Piccadilly Circus. Era un verdadero fastidio para todos, en especial para él, y requería mucha disciplina, pero el esfuerzo tenía una recompensa, y es que muchos equipos famosos querían fichar a James Potter. Incluso se escuchaba el rumor de que Bulgaria estaba firmando un contrato. Y sin mencionar lo guapo que era su hijo. Era tan famoso entre las féminas que estaba seguro que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a acompañarlo en su brillante futuro. No, él tampoco podía dedicarse a todos aquellas actividades del hogar.

Albus Potter, el hijo del medio, y el más parecido a su esposo, era todo un prodigio, era una mente maestra en todo lo que se proponía. Se había graduado como el segundo mejor estudiante de Hogwarts (después de su prima Rose Weasley) y luego de ello había decidido continuar su carrera de Investigador mágico en el _Instituto Voelk Altstittlel_ en Berlín. Además tocaba el piano y el violín. Y daba clases dirigidas de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Y enseñaba a niños pequeños a volar en escoba. Y ayudaba a su mejor amigo Scorpius (amigo ante el miedo de decir alguna otra cosa, porque Ginny estaba seguro que había algo más entre esos dos) en sus estudios para ser sanador. Su tan agobiado hijo Al no merecía agobiarse con nada de esas cosas.

Y Lily Luna Potter, la menor. La pequeña apenas había madurado lo suficiente para considerarse una adulta joven, cuando se había cruzado con Stuart Eisenhower, un exitoso profesor de Runas Antiguas y arqueólogo. La mujer era tan feliz que había dejado atrás su rebeldía y su depresión por no saber qué hacer en la vida, por no haber culminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y se había centrado en otros asuntos más positivos. Ginny incluso había escuchado de sus labios que se acercaba en su acontecimiento muy importante, un acontecimiento que involucraba a Stuart. Y Ginny sabía que eso significaba matrimonio. Por nada en el mundo iba permitir que aquellas fastidiosas labores hogareñas le quitaran importancia al compromiso de su única hija.

Definitivamente, ella era la que tenía que hacer todo eso. Y aunque le gustaría no tener que quejarse, tenía que hacerlo, tenía quejarse con ella misma, porque no podía estresar a su exitosa familia. A ella solo le costaba aguantar todo el peso. Pero no había que malinterpretar, la situación; Ginny Potter no tenía una vida miserable, su vida era perfecta, al lado de una familia perfecta. Pero no había que ser muy inteligente para inferir que Ginny necesitaba un poco de ayuda, una ayuda que no involucrara desequilibrar la armoniosa burbuja.

Ginny exhalo un largo suspiro. Sí, le encantaría poder disfrutar de su éxito, tal como su familia, que no tenía la obligación de estresarse con todo lo demás. Lo deseaba mucho.

Pero como la vida no era justa todo el tiempo, tenía que seguir adelante.

Se incorporó de la cama, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido y se dirigió con diligencia al pequeño baño ubicado al final de la habitación.

Si quería tener éxito en aquel día, tenía que ponerse las pilas desde temprano; había muchas cosas que hacer.

 **3**

Correr con todas sus fuerzas era sólo una de esas tantas cosas. Pero hacerlo porque había una misteriosa persona encapuchada amenazándole, no contaba como algo rutinario. Sin embargo, allí estaba. No entendía por qué, ni cómo, ni la injusticia del mundo. Lo único que sabía era que aquel fiero ser la había escogido a ella de entre tantas personas en la ciudad y tan sólo podía correr, y aguantarse todo lo que su cuerpo sentía. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, como aquella vez que casi se cae de la escoba en el partido contra Noruega en 2002. Era una sensación similar, esa sensación de que la vida te pende de un hilo y que todos los momentos que has pasado de repente se funden de manera abrupta. La única diferencia era que en ese momento estaba mucho más segura que iba a morir.

Ginny pensó en su esposo Harry, en su carrera como auror, en todas sus aventuras, incluso los viajes fantásticos alrededor del mundo: Nueva York, Zagred, Tallín, Dar Es Salaam, Hanoi, y en cómo todo eso lo agobiaba. Pensó en su hijo mayor, James, en su prometedor futuro como jugador ante el equipo de Bulgaria. Pensó en Albus, en su dulce hijo, en su sueño de ir a Berlín a perfeccionar sus estudios. Pensó también en su hija menor Lily, y en aquel simpático ser que era su novio y hace apenas 4 días le había propuesto matrimonio. Y pensó en su hermano Ronald, y en su hermosa familia. Pensó en su madre, en su padre, en sus otros hermanos, en Neville, en Luna, incluso en Draco, padre del " _amigo"_ (amigo entre comillas) de su hijo. Mientras estaba sumido en aquella pesadilla, Ginny Potter pensó en todo lo bueno que se le pudo venir a la mente. Los ojos se le aguaron producto de la nostalgia y el miedo. Cuanto le gustaría que alguno estuviese allí.

La figura encapuchada venía atrás de ella, confiado a más no poder. Lo único que lo motivaba era la rabia y el rencor, rencor muy profundo. Quería hacer pagar a aquella infeliz.

Ginny cruzó hacía la calle Boswell y, para su alivio, pudo percatarse de un poco más de claridad por parte de los edificios. Quizás había alguien cerca que pudiese ayudarla, quizás alguien estaba por esos medio tenebrosos recovecos y le daría una mano.

-AUXILIO –Gritó tanto como pudo –ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE.

En ningún momento dejó de correr. Con la misma docilidad que le caracterizaba en las actividades hogareñas, hizo las cosas al mismo tiempo. Corría y gritaba, las lágrimas casi salían de sus ojos. La respiración pesada y acelerada apenas se escuchaba en medio del ruido de la lluvia.

-Por favor, ayúdenme –Continuo –ALGUIEN ME PERSIGUE.

La figura seguía corriendo. Estaba cada vez más cerca capturarla.

 **4**

Con un pequeño pop, el huevo terminó de cocinarse y su agradable aroma se unió a la maravillosa atmosfera que envolvía la cocina de los Potter. Ginny apagó la sartén y con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo que el contenido de ese fuese a parar a la mesa rectangular en el centro del salón. La misma estaba completamente full con platos llenos de un suculento desayuno: jamón ibérico (traído de Málaga en uno de los tantas misiones de su esposo), pollo con una salsa que había leído en _Breakfast Deliries_ , cerezas, tortillas de maíz, las posturas de gallina. Todo lucia espléndido, como de costumbre, y olía espectacular, como de costumbre.

-Wow. Eso se ve maravilloso.

Ginny sonrió y se acercó a su esposo. Estaba vestido con un lujoso traje azul marino y el cabello, anteriormente desordenado, estaba magistralmente peinado hacia atrás- Le dio un beso en los labios, un corto beso en los labios como esos que se daban en sus años en el colegio.

-Gracias, mi amor. Ya sabes que soy la mejor. –Soltó una risita de autosuficiencia, de broma.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso me casé contigo.

Aunque estaba más que acostumbrada a todo eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Le sorprendía de sobremanera que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que contrajeron nupcias, aun se sintiese la frescura del amor jovial.

-¿Vas a otra misión hoy?. –Le dio un sorbo al café, estaba la temperatura perfecta. -¿Algún país nuevo?

-No. Será aquí en casa. Iré con Hall y Thomas a la Abadía de Westminster. Al parecer algún testigo tiene información del caso Newland.

-Qué bien. Bueno, al menos te liberarás un poco.

Harry enserió un poco el rostro. No era usual escuchar eso de los labios de su esposa.

-¿Y tú no? –Inquirió preocupado -¿Por qué no sales?

-No estoy segura. Iba a ir a hacer unas cosas en West End pero creo que habrá mal tiempo, así que no…

Era cierto. El pronóstico eran fuertes lluvias, como había ocurrido durante todas las semanas de octubre. Salir a la capital en ese estado era una pésima idea.

-Tienes razón, pero igual siempre puedes llevar un paraguas.

-Sí, pero no es lo más cómodo del mundo. Andar con un paraguas es un fastidio.

Observó la comida. Sus hijos aún no bajaban a desayunar y el agradable calor de la comida recién hecha empezaba a perderse.

-Tambien puedes llevar el poncho de _Helly Hansen_ que te regalé.

Ginny detuvo la taza de café a medio camino entre la mesa y la boca y miró a su esposo con interés. Casi podía jurar que quería que ella saliese con todas sus fuerzas. Y él como que lo entendió, por lo que dijo después.

-No me mirés, así. Lo digo por lo de tu estrés, así te liberas un poco.

Iba a decir algo, pero entonces escuchó pasos viniendo del piso de arriba y casi inmediatamente aparecieron sus hijos. Estaban perfumados y preparados para iniciar sus respectivas actividades. Tras dar los buenos días, cada uno tomó su lugar en la mesa del desayuno.

-Bueno que disfruten el desayuno. Buen apetito.

Pero Harry la miraba, la miraba expectante, como esperando que dijera algo más y eso evitó que se llevara el primer pedazo de tortilla a la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No has respondido.

-¿No he respondido qué?

-Si vas a ir o no.

-Pero es que…

-Sí es para desestresarte, deberías. –Esta vez fue Albus quien habló y a Ginny, en realidad, no le sorprendio.

-Opino lo mismo. –Dijeron sus otros dos hijos al unísono.

Los cuatro sonrieron delicadamente y Ginny, quien terminaba de tomarse otra sorbo del delicioso café, no le quedó de otra.

-Está bien, saldré. De seguro la pasaré de maravilla a pesar de todo.

 **5**

La estaba pasando mal, muy mal. Aunque en algunos edificios había luces encendidas, nadie se asomaba ni salía al rescate. Corrió y corrió a través de la calle mientras la perseguía el agresor desconocido. Además de ello, todo estaba solitario.

-POR FAVOR, AYUDA.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, producto de la desesperación, y se confundían con los hilos de lluvia que surcaban su rostro.

Nada de nada. Todo seguía igual. Lo único diferente era una especie de vehículo automotor que se desplazaba al final de la calle. Si aceleraba un poco el paso –pensó - podría alcanzarlo y detenerlo.

Pero si Ginny creía en la mala suerte, entonces lo que pasó después era toda una prueba de ello. Una piedra prominente estaba en medio del camino, piedra que Ginny al momento de correr no vio y se llevó por delante. El resultado se sintió como en cámara lenta: su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, el pie doblado de una manera extraña hizo que se le lesión el tobillo. El dolor que siguió fue insoportable.

Lo único quedó, el último recurso de Ginny fue arrastrarse lentamente por el asfalto, mientras el encapuchado terminaba de cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

 **6**

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos en la noche?

Harry Potter se despedía de su esposa en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir a su misión. Minutos antes, lo habían hecho sus tres hijos: James había salido con su novia al centro comercial, Albus a casa de su _amigovio_ y Lily, a verse con Stuart. El último que quedaba era su marido, el único que se tardaba tanto en despedirse, siempre sacando más rato al lado de su mujer. Para percatarse si se había olvidado de algo, aunque no era más que una excusa inventada.

-Seguro. Nos veremos aquí mismo. Les prepararé una rica cena.

-Perfecto. –le dio un beso en los labios, corto pero lleno de significado –Disfruta, ¿sí? Eso es lo importante.

Tras cerrarse la puerta, Ginny pensó seriamente en aquello, reflexionó si debía salir o no a la calle, si valía la pena arriesgarse.

Iba a llover muy fuerte pero igual, siempre podía relajarse con el paseo.

Decidió que sí lo haría. Lo que no tomó en cuenta era que más tarde se arrepentiría.

7

Se arrepentía y mucho. Conforme el encapuchado se acercaba más a su espacio personal se convencía de que nunca debió salir de casa. Tenía que quedarse haciendo alguna otra cosa o pensando en el regreso de todos, o preparando la cena que había prometido para todos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, siguió arrastrándose, alejándose de su agresor, quien no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

-Por favor, llévate mi ropa. Llévate mis joyas, mi reloj, lo que sea… pero no me hagas daño.

El encapuchado no se inmuto. El desesperado tono de súplica en la voz de su víctima tan sólo lo puso más agresivo, lo hacía actuar más rápido.

-Por favor. Ten misericordia. Tengo tres hijos.

Aquello tampoco le importó. Como ya había sucedido antes, tan sólo apresuró el paso.

En cuestión de segundos, había acorralado a su presa.

-NO. –Gritó Ginny al sentir como su espalda tocaba una pared –Por favor, no me hagas daño. Por favor –Las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

La figura encapuchada la miró, la miró sin sentir nada. No había compasión ni rastros de ningún tipo de humanidad en su ser. Lo único que estaba en su mente, lo único que quería hacer era terminar con aquello de una vez.

-Por favor…

Nada.

La mujer pensó que si aquello iba a ser el fin, que si no iba a volver a ver a su amado esposo, ni a sus cándidos hijos, ni a su numerosa familia, entonces podía acceder a una petición. Una petición que esperaba que el malvado que la acorralaba cumpliera. Lo dijo sin fuerzas, con la voz casi apagada, la sensación de derrota evidente en cada silaba:

-Por lo menos déjame ver el rostro de quien quiere hacerme daño.

Atípicamente, el agresor accedió y comenzó a quitarse lentamente la capucha. El corazón de Ginny se aceleró aún más. Aunque estaba asustadísima y perdida, tenía un poco de calma por saber que vería quien era aquella persona. Sin embargo, algo igual que como pasó temprano ese día, se arrepentiría de eso.

Cuando la figura finalmente mostro su rostro, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

-TÚ. ¿Por qué?

El agresor la apuntó con una magnum, el cañón directo a la frente.

-No vale la pena recordarlo –Fue lo único que dijo, con voz fría.

Y entonces apretó el gatillo.

La lluvia era fuerte y tempestuosa pero igualmente el disparó resonó en medio de aquella Londres en penumbras.

 **8**

-Llegaré al fondo de esto, no se preocupe.

-Gracias, detective.

El capitán Northrop le tendió la mano a Tim Arlington. Este era un personaje bajito, medio gordo y con una frondosa cabellera. La nariz, lo más prominente, resaltaba en medio de su ovalado rostro. Aunque su aspecto no despertaba el agrado de muchos, se trataba de uno de los mejores investigadores de Scotland Yard y toda Inglaterra. Y el capitán lo sabía.

-Confió en que harás un buen trabajo. –Le entregó varios expedientes y fotos, muchas fotos, mucho más fotos de las que pensó haber recibido el detective en su vida.

-Así será.

Northrop asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tim dirigió su mirada a los papeles y comenzó a revisaros, estudiando los detalles.

-Ah, Detective Arlington –El susodicho incorporó el rostro. Northrop estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, con el picaporte en la mano. –Quiero mucha prudencia. Recuerda que es un caso muy delicado. Esta familia es muy importante.

-Se preocupa demasiado, Sr, y no se ofenda. El trabajo está en buenas manos y ya lo sabe.

Northrop no dijo nada, tan sólo volvió a asentir y finalmente se retiró.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Tim Arlington regresó su atención a lo que le importaba.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

La foto de la victima de asesinato daba vuelta en sus manos: una mujer entrada a los cuarenta, con un hermoso cabello rojo. Estaba desparramada sobre la acera de Boswell Street, con un pequeño punto rojo en la frente. La conocía bien, era aquella famosa ex jugadora de Quidditch y columnista de Deportes en _El Profeta_. Una lástima que terminara todo así.

Además de la foto de la asesinada, había mucho más: doce personas con sus respectivo doce expedientes fueron ahora el foco de su atención. Eran muchos, pero tenía que hacer su trabajo. Decidió que comenzaría con la familia nuclear de la occisa. Tim Arlington no hizo más nada. Sólo guardó las cosas en su maleta, tomó la chaqueta marrón del respaldo de la silla y salió de su oficina.

Hora de la primera parada.


End file.
